


Medusa

by MaiaSpeedster



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Canon Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 17:01:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13081302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaiaSpeedster/pseuds/MaiaSpeedster
Summary: Kara's worried about Mon-El after he's infected by the Medusa virus and goes to see him at the med bay.





	Medusa

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first fanfic ever so is not so great. Anyway, thank you for reading, I hope you like it.

Kara went to check up on Mon-El, worried about him. She’s been worried ever since he collapsed on the DEO cell. She sat by his side and watched him sleep.

She couldn’t stop thinking about what she learned in the Fortress of Solitude. How her father created Medusa, how he was responsible for what was going on. All the dead aliens, Mon-El being sick, everything was because of him. She didn’t want to believe it at first, her father would have never done anything like this but then she realized, she didn’t actually know what her father was capable of doing. She was way too young to have known that side of him. She only met the kind, loving father.

Mon-El’s eyes popped open. He took a deep breath and said “Hey”.

Kara smiled, relieved. “Hey”.

“Did you learned a new power where you can duplicate yourself? ‘Cause I’m seeing two of you, it’s really cool.” Mon-El was on the brink of dying but that didn’t stop him from joking, apparently.

Kara giggled and said “No, sorry. No new powers.” Though those powers would be helpful, they wouldn’t help her right now. “Just… I think the double vision is all you,” she said, pointing at him.

“Oh, so I have a new power.”

“Yeah.”

They were silent for a moment until Mon-El said “Your Earth mother, Eliza, she thinks I’m dying.” _How did he know that?_ “I might not have your hearing but… mine’s pretty good.”

“She’s gonna find the cure,” she said, though she didn’t know if she was trying to convince him or herself.

“It’s okay. I’ve… I’ve cheated death more times than anyone,” he said sitting himself on the bed. He seemed to have accepted his destiny but Kara wasn’t ready to do that.

“It’s not okay, you shouldn’t be dying. The only reason you’re dying is because of my family.”

“Eliza did her best.”

“No, not her.” Kara debated with herself whether to tell him the truth or not. She chose the first. “My birth father created Medusa. He’s the reason you’re in so much pain and he’s the reason I can’t do anything about it.” She looked down, feeling disappointment fill her chest. Her family was supposed to be good, they were supposed to help people, not supposed to create biological diseases to kill others. She sighed and Mon-El cupped her cheek with his hand.

She looked at him when he said “You know you look beautiful, with the weight of all these worlds on your shoulder.”

“You don’t have to make me feel better,” she said just before he leaned in and pressed his lips against hers.

His lips were soft against hers, like a caress. She could have broken the kiss and tell him she didn’t like him like that, she should have, but she didn’t want to. Instead, she reciprocated the kiss.

Mon-El broke the kiss and said “Yeah, absolutely beautiful,” and laid down on the bed, leaving Kara paralyzed.

_What was that?_


End file.
